


Nothing Unnormal

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Kitten Liam, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Ziam sex, a lot of making out, also kitten liam is in heat, like really with fluffy ears and tail and mewling and claws, mentioning of Larry like once, mentioning of Lirry like once, mentioning of Niam like once, no feelings just sex yay, short oral sex, they're only best friends, this is friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is in heat and goes to his best friend Zayn to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Unnormal

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR PROMPT: _"Could you write a kitten!liam fic he and Zayn are roommates and Zayn comes home from classes or something and Liam is in heat and he begs Zayn to help him so yea like desperate and needy Liam basically dirty talking ia a bonus"_  
>  I don't know I started this months ago and now I decided to finish it bc I wanted to write porn and there we go it escalated. Hope you like it tho

Liam is, in fact, a kitten hybrid. There's nothing wrong or unnormal with it. There are many hybrids like him out there, packs of kitten or puppy hybrids with ears and tails and fluffy fur and little claws. Society is used to it because humans and hybrids are existing side by side, together. It's not that hybrids are not human. They are. They get tall as them, they speak like them, and except some details, and they even look like them. Totally normal. Totally utterly normal. They keep fighting homosexuality and same-sex marriage. But being a hybrid, it's totally normal.

That's what Zayn's thinking too. Zayn and Liam met first about a year ago when they started college. They were paired up as roommates, Zayn a totally normal human and Liam a totally normal hybrid. Well, probably they weren't exactly normal. More like crazy teens who rather partied than studied, but that wasn't exactly unnormal either. Zayn was a little bit surprised though, when he first saw those cute little brown ears poking out of Liam's messy mob of brown hair. But by now he's getting used to it, as well as the tail. Liam has never hidden anything, and that's probably what the ground for their built friendship was.

That's what they are. Friends. Best mates, even. Zayn and Liam are close as they can be, talking about everything, doing everything together, even trying to always get all the classes they can have together. Some people really seem to think that they're together, as in, romantically involved. They aren't. They are two guys who don't care about gender, type or past as long as the other being - hybrid or human - is cool enough.

That's just how they work. Being best friends, now and forever.

And best friends help each other out, that's how it is.

 

Liam knows the heat. All hybrids get it when they're in his age, some even earlier. His mum told him when he first got it that it was made to keep the packs growing, to make new life. It's the simplest instinct on surviving that's showing there, Liam knows that.

He also knows that it usually is solved with a week of sleeping less and excusing himself for long cold showers more often. Sometimes it's harder and he goes clubbing with Zayn that night, hiding his boner successfully until he finds himself a nice partner for the night, whether it's a girl or a boy. Most of the time he's lucky and one of his hybrid friend with benefits, Niall, a cute small blonde kitten, has the same problem as him, and they have a heady night to help each other out, followed from a laughter-filled breakfast and teasing from Zayn when he comes back to their dorm around midday.

But this time is different. It isn't building up for some days like it usually does, so that Liam's prepared when it's there. It's not even in his usual rhythm of every four months. He's just had his last heat last month. Four fucking weeks ago. Not four months. But now it's there, and it's worse than it's ever been.

The thing is, when heat comes, it clouds your mind. You can't really think straight, all you want is release, someone who takes care of you. Someone like pack or like need, someone who's capable of holding your babies (even though condoms are successfully preventing that). You just need something that makes it less, something that makes it go away. You're aching for release and you can't do anything else until you have it.

Liam feels like this now. It's five in the morning, he's painfully hard and leaking between his legs and his heart is all dizzy and clouded. The first thing that comes to his mind is jerking off right here right now, with Zayn soundly asleep across the room. But he knows that it would only make it worse, that's another thing. Light heats need light resolutions, strong heats need strong resolutions.

The hybrid boy knows what he knows now, and it has his tail already twitching underneath the covers. He needs some manhandling, some hard cock up his ass and some rough hands that aren't his own jacking him off while the guy is fucking him into the mattress. Liam knows where he could get it. Niall would give it to him gladly, with that foolish grin on his face. He _would_. But he can't because he's out of town, visiting his family in Ireland for another week.

Liam can't wait that long. He needs to be fucked and he needs it _now_. He shortly considers calling Harry because Harry and he had a thing during summer and that brought them together closer than ever. But recently things finally got serious between Louis and Harry, after years of dancing around each other and dating other people. Liam doesn't want to ruin that. Besides, Harry would kill him because it's the middle of the night.

Liam rustles and readjusts and wonders. There's only one chance how he can get out of this without some very embarrassing encounters - because leaving the dorm isn't an option at all. And he has no one who he could call. So there's really only one solution. And that's over there, sleeping with one arm draped across his chest, one over his head, blanket half kicked off, lips parted, letting slight slight snoring sounds escape.

Liam needs ten minutes to get up and slowly pat over to Zayn's bed. Honestly, this is gonna be so awkward in the end. They've never done anything like this before (except that one snog a few months ago, but they were drunk out of their minds and it was a bet they had to win against Harry and Louis). But Liam can't care less. Dizzy mind and all, he says to himself. That's just what it is. Him being dizzy and not capable of coherent thoughts.

He swipes the tip of his tail across Zayn's face over and over in fast, tickling swipes. Zayn's a heavy sleeper and that's like the only way to wake him up without lots of cold water or room damage. Liam's totally nervous right now on the one side, but on the other side is his groin aching and his muscles twitching and he's just so hard and horny and god he wants to be fucked now.

Finally, the dark haired boy stirs, slowly waking up. "Li? What's it?" he murmurs, voice sleepy, eyes still closed.

"I need your help" Liam mutters out, a blush creeping up his adorable pouty face.

Zayn's eyes shoot open instantly because that's just how Zayn is. He likes to play mysterious and though, but he's a sweet and caring guy inside and that's why Liam's best friends with him. "What happened? What is it?" And then he seems to feel it. Liam is almost glowing with the heat radiating off him. He's a hybrid, he's always a bit warmer than normal guys. But now he's hot like he's on fire. Zayn sits up completely, his hand coming up to rub over his eyes and through his hair before his eyes rake over Liam standing almost awkwardly beside his bed. Face and chest. Not further down that necessary. "Are you ill? You're hot like you've caught a fever. More like a -"

"Heat, yeah." Liam says. "It's like, really bad right now, and Niall's out of town and Harry's with Louis and I can't fucking leave the room like this!" He's whining now.

Zayn understands now. His golden eyes widen and he's frozen for a second. "And now you want me to -? You ask me to -?" Liam nods all huge pleading kitten eyes and adorable pout tugging on his lips. "You can't be serious."

"I am though." Liam sits down on Zayn's bed. "You're my best friend and I trust you. Friends help each other, don't they? And I just really, really need some help right now."

Zayn flops back onto the bed and Liam knows he's asking for much but he also knows that Zayn will give it to him. Because they're best friends and that's just how they work.

"I don't know ..." Zayn looks at Liam again. "I mean, what if it changes something?"

"It won't" Liam assures his roommate. "It's just a … you're just helping me out."

Zayn sighs and Liam knows that he knows that he has no chance to back out anymore. "Ok, and what do I have to do?"

Liam grins. He knew Zayn would do it. But then he blushes because … "I would like to, you know, ride you."

Zayn chuckles, low and lazy in his throat, and stretches his hand out. "Come and get what you want"

The boys are only in their boxers. They're comfortable around each other not to mind the amount of clothes they're wearing. Liam moves to straddle Zayn eagerly, and his swollen dick pokes Zayn's stomach when he sits there and stares down at his best friend. Honestly, Zayn looks really hot like this. It's sick.

"You know, dude, you're like totally hot right now. Can't wait for your dick up inside me" Liam murmurs and he feels Zayn stir to life underneath him. As in, his dick.

Zayn's hands rest on Liam's bare thighs lazily while he has that fucking smug smirk on his hips. "And you only mention it now?" he teases.

Liam shrugs and then bends down to lick on Zayn's collar bone. "You know that I know that you're hot like hell" Another lick, up Zayn's throat to his ear. "And you're delicious"

Zayn arches his throat. "Weren't you talking about manhandling earlier?"

Liam's sharp little kitten teeth dig into Zayn's earlobe lightly. "Maybe"

He can't even process what Zayn's doing before he's tossed around and being pinned down by the lean yet muscular body of his best friend. Zayn's hovering over him, his hands digging into the mattress on the sides of Liam's face, his eyes sparkling with mischief, his hips pinning Liam's down, creating a sweet friction between their bodies.

"Let me take care of you” Zayn whispers, and it sounds more smug than most of the dirty talk Liam has heard before. Zayn does things to him he can’t quite process now. His brain is only working on how he can get rid of the tension in his muscles and the fire in his groin that screams for release. And Zayn, Zayn can do that. He can help him. He will help him.

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck, and Zayn easily bends down to kiss him. It only feel’s natural, like they’ve been doing that for a long time now. Even though they haven’t, that’s the strange thing about it, but the kitten only registers it on the side. His main concentration is on the tongue sneaking past his lips, skilled and slick and delicious. Zayn kisses like he wants it and god, it could drive Liam insane.

But they don’t have time for that much. His body screams for release and he just wants to get it back under control. So he mewls, a needy sound from the back of his throat, and grinds his clothed erection up into Zayn’s half-hard dick. Liam feels his best friend chuckle more than he hears it, but he knows he’s got the message around; Zayn’s weight shifts, and he doesn’t only start grinding down on Liam, cock hardening with every thrust, but he also lets himself rest on only one arm, the other hand coming down to tease Liam’s nipples.

Liam groans lowly, sucking on Zayn’s tongue, arching into his touch. It’s only setting him on fire more, winding him up. He loves it. Loves the way Zayn tastes and touches him, feels against his body. It’s only getting better and better when the black-haired boy starts kissing, sucking and nibbling on Liam’s throat and collarbone. Liam throws his head back, and he can already feel the sensations becoming too much, even though it’s just thrusting hips and teasing fingers and lips.

“Keep doing that” Liam pants, his fingers wound tight in Zayn’s hair, claws scratching over his scalp. “Gonna – ‘m gonna –“

He feels Zayn grin against his throat where he leaves a mark right over his collar bone. Zayn only grinds down harder, presses his thigh up so Liam has even more he can rub himself on. And then his mouth travels further down Liam’s chest, leaving a wet trail from the tip of his tongue behind. Liam claws at Zayn’s shoulders, letting out whiny little sounds, his hips moving on their own accord, rubbing himself against Zayn’s thigh and his dick. And then Zayn’s teeth close around Liam’s nipple, just the right amount of stinging tenseness, while his fingers twist the other one, and Liam can’t hold it in anymore.

His first orgasm rushes right over him, tensing up his whole body until he spasms like an idiot beneath Zayn, letting out a loud groan, not holding in in the least. It’s only normal for hybrids in heat to have multiple orgasms in one night without even really easing up. Liam is still surprised that that first orgasm doesn’t help at all. He’s still rock-hard even though he’s just come all over his boxers, wetting them in the front, too, not only at his ass where his hole is leaking.

Zayn groans with Liam, licking around the nipple he’s just bitten, easing up the pain before repeating the move on the other nipple. Liam lets out more of his high kitten sounds, and his hands roam over Zayn’s back until they find the slender swell of his ass. He digs his sharp little claws into that ass and Zayn’s hips buck, his dick poking Liam’s thigh.

The boy comes up to kiss his best friend hot and messy, and Liam would give him everything he wants if Zayn just continues kissing him like that, mapping out the insides of his mouth and his teeth, sucking on his tongue, nipping at Liam’s lips. Liam pulls at Zayn’s waistband, frees those ass cheeks to only grip them tighter, feel the softness of that skin there.

Zayn groans in response, and his hand comes down to grip Liam’s dick over his boxers. Liam shouts Zayn’s name at that, his hips bucking up helplessly. He can feel more of the liquid he’s producing when turned on and or in heat oozing out of his ass, and that feeling makes him groan and bite Zayn’s lower lip, making Zayn moan right back at him.

Zayn breaks away from Liam, sitting up a bit to look at the boy spread out beneath him a little better. Liam knows he looks flushed and dishevelled, his ears shaking, his tail trapped beneath his body and still jerking back and forth. Zayn grins, and then he pulls Liam’s boxers off without a big proposition around it. Liam lifts his hips, helps his best friend get rid of the soaked through material. Zayn is still looking, watching how Liam’s dick lays on his stomach heavily, thick and red and throbbing, already leaking precome again. They’ve seen each other naked before, it’s nothing unnormal for them. But it’s different.

Most likely because the next thing Zayn does is spreading Liam’s thighs wide open and then ducking down to lick a long stripe up Liam’s erection, his tongue flat and hot against Liam. Liam groans, grips the sheets tight, and Zayn takes that as encouragement, sucks on Liam’s tip before pressing a line of biting open kisses down the line of Liam’s cock again. Then he takes Liam’s balls in his mouth, sucking one at a time, his fingers holding onto Liam’s thighs to keep them from closing around his head.

His mouth drives Liam insane, Liam is sure that it’s the most intense and best he’s ever felt when having oral sex. Not even Niall is that good and he takes Liam down his throat like a pro. It becomes overwhelming once again when Zayn’s tongue travels further down, liking over Liam’s hole that’s gaping slick and awaiting the intrusion. “So wet for me already” Zayn mutters out, his voice gravelly and low and it takes Liam apart again.

He didn’t even know how little it takes for him to come, but he’s cumming over his stomach again and pressing his ass into Zayn’s face and it’s too much because he shouldn’t even be up and about again but he is but it’s also not enough at all because he wants more, he wants more of Zayn, all he can have, all the boy can give.

And so he grips Zayn by the shoulders and hauls him up, presses him in the mattress, straddling his narrow, skinny hips. Zayn gasps in surprise and stares up at Liam wide-eyed, but his dick twitches where it’s pressed against Liam’s, the kitten boy feels it. He wishes it would twitch in his ass where it belongs though.

Zayn runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, over his ears. “Such a good little boy” he murmurs, and Liam purrs at the compliment, blushes. It’s too calm and too soft for the state they’re both in, but it just fits on some odd level.

“Need you in me” Liam nips on Zayn’s collarbone, leaving a little mark that will remind them of this night for the next week or so. “Need you so bad”

And so Zayn gets out the condom out of his nightstand and Liam fumbles it on Zayn’s dick even though his fingers are shaking from the heat, and then he makes himself ready to sink down on it. Only when he’s about to, Zayn stops him with a hand on his stomach.

“You sure you don’t need no prep?”

Liam chuckles and kisses him, just because. “Do you wanna see how prepped I am?” he asks amusedly despite his situation, and he takes Zayn’s hand to his ass and shoves three of those long, slender fingers right up that hole. That’s another thing about heat – it loosens Liam’s body until he’s ready to take fucking everything up his ass, makes him ready to have sex to give the pack another generation to survive.

Zayn moans and twists his fingers teasingly before pulling back out, just to see Liam twist and arch at that. He grins, gripping Liam’s hips when the boy guides Zayn’s dick inside his hole, watching Liam’s brown tail wag back and forth nervously. And then he lets his head fall back because Liam is hot and tight around his dick, so fucking perfect. Liam has Zayn buried inside him completely, and he can practically feel that this is release. He moans, shifts his hips just to try and gasps at the intense feeling of it.

Having sex is already good enough, but this is sex in heat with a boy who has a gooddamn gorgeous cock, long and thick and curved just the right way, nudging up against Liam’s sweet spot as soon as he shifts just the littlest bit. Liam moans, his hands coming to rest on Zayn’s chest, supporting himself as he slowly lifts himself up and then sinks down again. It’s awesome.

And then it’s just a blur of moving, sweaty bodies, fingers grabbing too tight, claws and nails scratching skin, lips and teeth marking bodies, tongues battling for dominance, and the long hot drag of cock in the ass. Liam has come twice in ten minutes before, but now his orgasm takes his time, and they use every second they’ve given. They soon find a rhythm to share, quick and frantic, hard. Needy, always so needy.

Eventually, Zayn flips them, brings Liam up on all fours and then fucks into him from behind, his balls slapping against Liam’s ass, his fingers leaving bruises on Liam’s hips. Liam claws at the sheets, presses his head into the pillow. His senses are overwhelmed with the smells in the room, sex and come and sweat and Zayn and Liam and all that morphed together and their sounds, moans and gasps and mewls and shouts, always just that little bit dirty talk.

Liam is gone only when Zayn wraps his long fingers around his cock, which is throbbing, hanging neglected between his legs. But then Zayn is there and works him quick and skilled and just fitting to his movements in his ass and Liam shouts and comes. He knows it’ll ease the heat right away, because it makes him lose control completely and it doesn’t seem to stop once it’s there. He tenses and spasms and tightens around Zayn until the boy follows, cumming into the condom and biting sharply into Liam’s neck, leaving another bruise.

They collapse in a disgusting heap of come and heat-liquid and sweat and spit, but neither of them wants to move. Liam is just the littlest bit uncomfortable beneath Zayn, but he feels to boneless to move or tell him off. Zayn is the first one to move then, slowly pulling out, throwing the condom away and then snuggling into bed with Liam. That they’re sharing a bed doesn’t seem to be an issue for neither of them. They’ve done that before.

“You ok now?” Zayn whispers, his nose pressing in behind Liam’s ear once he’s pulled his blanket up over both of them.

Liam just cuddles into the warm body beside him, sighing contently, already half-asleep. “Probably gonna need ‘nother round in the morning” he mumbles. “Thank you Zayn”

Zayn smiles slightly, tightens his grip on his best friend and then lets sleep overtake his body once again. “Best friends help each other out, you know that” Nothing unnormal, just like Liam said.


End file.
